


and as you slip through my fingertips; the world falls apart

by dandypuffs



Series: Angry and Vent [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Angst, Homophobia, Souji is a dick, Wordcount: 100-500, ah yes so, anyways its sad, but they only actually speak once, i have it complete already idek why i chose to post this one first, ill post fluff after tomorrow's test :D, read notes before reading the rest, souji is lowkey homophobic in this one, there is literally no dialogue, this is fucked, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandypuffs/pseuds/dandypuffs
Summary: "Partner..."You trail off, restarting your sentence."Souji, I love you. I love you so much and-"You look up at him, refusing to allow the heartbreak show when you catch a glimpse at his disgusted look."I can't believe you thought that I could ever love a loser like you in return."





	and as you slip through my fingertips; the world falls apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm sad as fuck, I wanna die, and I'm more stressed than you could ever believe! so rather than do my ap physics homework!!! I decided to edit the fuck out of this. This one is kinda fucked I guess? Souji is homophobic, and he's mean to Yosuke because I'm unreasonably mean to myself :) Idk no one beta reads my vents!! There is homophobia because of course there is. Yosuke feels like a freak but so do I so what's new! Anyways we are mean to our favorite characters because if I can't have happiness, Yosuke can't either!!! Hope yalls enjoy!

And you smile sadly; you know that he is right.

How could anyone love you when you could never begin to even think about loving yourself?

And you grin brightly, thanking him. You thank him even as the tears spill from your eyes.

He steps away. Your best friend, your _partner_ steps away.

He tells you to get better.

To not be such a freak.

He tells you everything that your parents ever told you. He says every hurtful thing that the other kids at school say.

But only now it hurts because the only person whose opinion ever mattered to you is saying it.

You thank him.

You tell him you will get better.

You tell him you won’t be a freak.

You tell him you’ll do anything for him to stay, for him to continue being your partner, your _best friend_.

He smiles now.

It’s icy and cold and it's nothing like you remember it being, it makes you intake a sharp breath.

“I know.” He turns and he gets on the train.

He abandons you in the fog-covered town, as a murderer with a monster running free.


End file.
